Mas que una alianza
by Nacht-Reader
Summary: La reina Elsa busca nuevos aliados para defender su reino, lleva a cabo una alianza con los vikingos, pero cuando su representante llega a su tierra, sentimientos que nunca habia descubierto florecen en su corazon. Primer fic HiccupxElsa
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: los vikingos.

Han pasado dos meses desde el incidente en el cual la reina Elsa de arrendell pudo devolver el verano al fiordo y retomar su relación con su querida hermana Anna. El pueblo acepto a su reina devuelta y las historias de una reina de hielo se extendieron rápidamente por esas tierras.

Elsa estaba en el despacho que antes le había pertenecido a su padre, ordenando y firmando documentos, ya que cuando corto las relaciones comerciales con el conde de wissellton muchas cosas empezaron a acumularse en el reino.

-Elsa, ¿sigues aquí? As estado trabajando demasiado deberías tomar un descanso- Anna entro al despacho viendo a Elsa con un notable estrés sobre ella, se acerco un con una sonrisa característica de ella a saludar a su hermana.

Alejando los papeles, recibió a Anna y después de un abrazo fugas volvió a su asiento para seguir el trabajo.

-sabes que no puedo descansar por ahora, ¿Qué traes hay?- pregunto viendo los sobres en las manos de Anna.

-la correspondencia- dijo mientras dejaba el paquete en frente de ella -me he encontrado con kai en el pasillo y dijo que el consejo quería hablar contigo ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto mientras Elsa revisaba con la vista las cartas que le entrego Anna.

Elsa recordaba muy bien al consejo de ancianos de arrendell, a pesar de que para ella esas personas no eran muy fáciles de tratar, agradeció el que cuidaran el reino en el tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres hasta que ella pudo reclamar en trono como reina, si esas personas querían verla tan repentinamente no debían ser buenas noticias para ella.

-eso debo ir a averiguar, no tengo un buen presentimiento-

-te acompaño hasta el salón, realmente no tengo mucho que hacer hasta que Olaf y Kristof vuelvan-

-¿Dónde fueron?-

-al castillo de hielo, a visitar a tu guardián, eso es lo que quería Olaf y obligue a Kristof a acompañarlo-

-eh dejado a marshmellow muy solo esta semana, el trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada- decía pensaba como de solo se debía de encontrar su gigantesco amigo de nieve –es bueno que Olaf lo visite, ¿Kristof no tendrá problema con estar allá con ellos?-

-ay tranquila, el tiene a Sven si es que marshmellow todavía le causa miedo saldrán huyendo rápidamente-

Las dos reían mientras llegaban a las puertas del salón del consejo, Elsa entro mientras Anna esperaría afuera el término de la reunión.

Elsa entro y al salón con los rayos del sol entrando por las ventanas, iluminando los cuadros que mostraban praderas hermosas y uno enorme del anterior rey de arrendell atrás de un asiento en unos de los extremos de la larga mesa donde se encontraban sentadas las personas del concejo.

-reina Elsa, gracias por presentarse- saludo levantándose un hombre que debía ser el mas longevo en la habitación.

Los demás hombres se levantaron y se inclinaron para saludar a la reina, ella devolviendo el saludo se dirigió al asiento en el extremo de la gran mesa, sentándose pregunto cuál era la razón de tan inesperada reunión.

-su majestad como ya sabe el termino del comercio con el conde de wisellton trajo bastantes problemas-.

-gracias al apoyo de reinos aliados como corona nos hemos mantenido estables en nuestra economía-.

\- pero en los otros rasgos aun estamos teniendo dificultades, las fuerzas militares que el conde nos compartía se vieron severamente disminuidas-.

-no queremos decir que cuestionamos su decisión de romper lazos con el conde, después de lo que intento en su coronación la decisión más lógica fue la que usted tomo-.

-pero ahora estamos en peligro, si es que es el caso de que alguna tribu del norte o el mismo conde decida arremeter contra el reino no tendríamos el medio necesario para frenarlos-.

-la mayor amenaza son las tribus vikingas atrás de la densa bruma, esa gente sádica fue una amenaza antes y se teme que puedan serlo hoy-.

Elsa al escuchar de los vikingos recordó las historias de su madre en las cuales los vikingos invadían y masacraban a los pueblos del continente, una tribu de hombres que solo ansiaban a guerra y que disfrutaban de los combates sin sentido, también recordó el día en el que los vikingos mismos llegaron a arrendell hace años, en barcos con velas adornadas con el símbolo de un dragón, esos guerreros influenciaba el terror a su paso, su líder llego con una propuesta de paz entre ellos y el reino para que la violencia fuera frenada, el padre de Elsa acepto el pacto, desde ese día los vikingos no habían vuelto a causar altercados en esas tierras.

El consejo y la reina siguieron discutiendo el tema buscando alguna solución, los reinos aliados no disponía de las suficientes fuerzas para que arrendell no callera ante una invasión, toda la gente en la mesa discutía los mejores medios pensando en la seguridad del reino hasta que la reina solto una pregunta.

-¿si formamos una alianza con los vikingos?-.


	2. dragones

DISCLAYMER: How to train your dragon y frozen no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a DreamWorks Animation y a Walt Disney Animation Studios

* * *

Capitulo dos: ¡DRAGONES!

El silencio domino la sala, y después de unos breves instantes el consejo expreso su descontento con la proposición de su reina.

-¡su majestad, una alianza con esos barbaros seria imposible, ellos no razonan ante nadie!-dijo el más anciano en la mesa, realmente ninguno esperaba esas palabras, ni un solo gobernante cuerdo realizaría una alianza con la gente que los saqueaba y asesinaba a su pueblo.

-no piensen que he tomado esta decisión a la ligera, es cierto que los vikingos fueron hostiles en el pasado pero si no mal estoy informada, hace 5 años que los vikingos dejaron de ser una amenaza para arrendell, su fuerza bélica es la mayor conocida hasta ahora y estoy segura que una alianza con ellos garantizaría la seguridad del reino-

Las palabras de su reina causaron que el consejo pensara más fríamente el asunto, los vikingos siempre habían sido una fuerza imparable en las batallas y tenerlos de su lado sería un gran avance en el desarrollo del reino.

-aun así mi reina, el contacto con ellos se perdió y no conocemos las aguas más allá de la densa niebla, mandar a un grupo de soldados a enviar el mensaje sería peligroso-

-debe haber algún mercader que conozca como navegar, han llegado muchos a comerciar atrás de la bruma desde que las puertas fueron abiertas- hablo Elsa hacia el consejo

-¡envíen a los soldados al mercado, traigan a alguien que nos informe de la localización de las tribus vikingas!-

la reunión termino, y cada una de las personas adentro de la sala se despidió de la reina mientras salía, Elsa salió de ultima y se encontró con Anna, ella pregunto si le contaría sobre lo que hablaron y Elsa le dijo que quería discutirlo en su habitación.

-¿! UNA ALIANZA CON LOS VIKINGOS!?-el grito de Anna fue tan sonoro que a Elsa no le sorprendería que todo el reino hubiera enterado de la noticia antes de tiempo.

-oye no grites, nadie puede enterarse de lo hablado en la reunión antes de que todo este arreglado- Elsa le hablo a su hermana de los detalles sobre cortar las relaciones con wisellton – ¿crees que tome una decisión muy precipitada?-.

-realmente no lo sé, el día en que llegaron esos hombres al reino me sorprendí mucho, todos daban muchísimo miedo, en especial su líder, ese hombre gigantesco, parecía que con una mano podría romper mi cabeza- decía Anna con sus dos manos rodeando su cabeza

las dos rieron por las palabras de Anna, realmente hablar con su hermana calmaba a Elsa cada vez que una reunión la ponía estresada, después de unas horas anocheció, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven habían llegado para la cena, no les contaron nada de la reunión por que no querían que demasiada gente conociera la decisión de Elsa, y porque Olaf no entendería de lo que estaban hablando, después de eso todos fueron a sus habitaciones, Elsa no podía dormir pensando en cómo se las arreglaría para que los vikingos aceptaran el trato con el reino, si eran personas como las historias de su madre contaba no sería nada fácil convencerlos, pero intentaría lo que fuera para que arrendell se encontrara seguro de amenaza.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban los cristales de las ventanas llegando a la cara de Elsa despertándola y haciendo que se diera cuenta de que la hora de levantarse había llegado, se dirigió a la bañera y se lavo el cuerpo, se tomo su tiempo disfrutando del agua caliente que sus sirvientes le preparaban cada mañana, terminando eso dejo que Gerta la secara apropiadamente y creó un vestido sobre su cuerpo, ese acto maravillaba todos los días a las criadas a pesar de verlo cada mañana.

Bajo para desayunar y encontró a su hermana con su novio sentados en la mesa, le sorprendió ver a su hermana levantada tan temprano, ya que ella siempre dormía hasta tarde, los saludo y desayunaron muy alegremente, hasta que Kai entro para informarle a Elsa que encontraron a un mercader que podía indicarles donde encontrar a la los vikingos. Elsa llego a la sala del trono donde encontró a un hombre de cabellos y barba negra mirando a su alrededor, Elsa se sentó en su trono para conversar con el hombre.

-reina Elsa- hablo el mercader inclinándose ante la presencia de la reina de esas tierras.

-¿disculpe las molestias, me podría decir su nombre?-

-soy Johan su majestad- contesto el hombre, al verlo, Elsa reconoció que él no era de estas tierras su ropa era muy diferente de las de los pobladores, casi como si todo el tiempo estuviera abrigado con pieles para mantener el calor.

-entiendo que usted conoce muy bien a las tribus vikingas ¿no es así?-

-si se refiere a las tribus que hay detrás de las brumas, mi respuesta es sí, he comerciado con varios vikingos, desde la tribu de las Bog-Burlars hasta los berserkes aunque no recomiendo acercarse a estos últimos no son muy amistosos que digamos-

Estas palabras hacían que Elsa pensara dos veces si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una buena idea.

-segun su opinión ¿Cuál tribu es la mas conveniente para realizar negociaciones amistosas?-

-¡sin duda alguna los Holiggans peludos, ellos son los más bravos guerreros más allá del meridiano, su jefe Estoiko el vasto esta siempre abierto a negociaciones amistosas, no mas hablar de su fuerza militar con esas grandiosas bestias al lado de los suyos!- exclamo Johan, pero Elsa no entendía muy bien lo último, de que bestias hablaba.

-¿a qué se refiere con bestias?-

-La isla de Berk es famosa por ser el único lugar donde la paz entre dragones y vikingos fue llevada a cabo-.

Eso realmente dejo a la reina sorprendida, estaba hablando de dragones, míticas criaturas de las cuales las historias describían como seres escamosos, destructivos y escupe fuego. -el viaje para llegar a Berk es de cinco días, hay que saber guiarse atreves de esas aguas traicioneras, yo mismo partiré haya mismo dentro de poco-.

-me gustaría que envié un mensaje en mi nombre para comunicarme con la isla de Berk, por supuesto que será recompensado por sus servicios-.

Después de que Elsa escribiera una carta a la isla de Berk, agregando una invitación a Arrendell, se la entrego a Johan, realmente se encontraba confundida por lo que había escuchado salir de la boca del mercader, si realmente los vikingos habían logrado domar a los dragones necesitaba tenerlos como aliados y no como enemigos.

-¿¡QUE LOS VIKINGOS DOMAN DRAGONES!?-. Los gritos de Anna se volvían frecuentes en el castillo, Elsa había hablado con ella sobre lo que había escuchado de Johan, Anna estaba segura que si las sorpresas seguían con frecuencia le daría un ataque.

-realmente espero que lo que voy a hacer no sea una locura-.

-Elsa definitivamente es una locura, pero no puedes retractarte ahora, ¡quiero ver un dragón!-.

Realmente hablar con Anna permitía a Elsa calmarse, su actitud infantil era lo que amaba de Anna, ella rio por tal capricho, era realmente raro escuchar hablar sobre dragones, no habitaban esas tierras, y los marinos que decían haberlos visto, siempre los describían como unos monstruos de pesadillas.

-¿serán reales?, ¿Cuántos serán?, ¿Cómo serán?, dime que los invitaste- los ojos de Anna brillaban mientras preguntaba a su hermana.

-realmente olvidas que son vikingos-.

-eso que importa tienen dragones, ¡siempre quise ver uno!-.

La conversación se termino cuando Elsa tuvo que regresar al trabajo, Anna se dirigía a hablar con su novio, según Elsa ya no había necesidad de mantener el tema en secreto ya que la noticia sería anunciada pronto en el reino.

Anna lo encontró en los establos mientras tocaba unas canciones con su amigo reno, claro que Kristof cantaba las partes de Sven -¡Kristoff!- se acerco a él agitando su mano en alto y de inmediato se lanzo a su novio en el suelo -¡hay algo que quiero contarte!-. Después de que le volviera el aire en los pulmones se quedo mirando a Anna

-ahora que sucede, ¿tu hermana no te volvió a descubrir robando chocolate?-.

-¡Elsa planea realizar una alianza con los vikingos!- dijo emocionada.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE HARIA HALGO ASI!?-.

-ella cree que con ellos la seguridad de Arrendell estaría asegurada, tu sabes fuertes, salvajes, no ha habido nadie que les haga frente en los últimos años- esas palabras salían de su boca como si hablara del clima aburridamente.

\- ¡NO!, tú misma lo dijiste son salvajes, no se puede confiar en ellos, y ¿Por qué te emociona esa noticia?-.

-Elsa por fin podrá descansar, sabes que ese tema la ha mantenido muchísimo tiempo atareada, pero ese no es la principal razón-.

-¿entonces cual es?-.

Ella dio una pequeña carcajeada sospechosa – se-cre-to – después de eso lo beso en la mejilla y abandonaron el tema para pasar a los típicos besos y caricias entre parejas, claro olvidándose completamente que Sven los veía directamente con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

* * *

Muy buenas

Soy el que escribió esta historia, es mi primer fic así que les pediré el apoyo para que saber si esto quedara en el olvido o lo seguiré subiendo

Les vengo a dar lo que en el otro capítulo no hice

¡Darles la bienvenida!

Admito que el anterior fue un poco flojo y no les di presentación, pero para eso está este :D

Quiero dejar en claro que no apoyo completamente esta pareja que se formara en mi fic, solo que personalmente mientras la historia sea buena, no me importa que sea un hiccupxelsa, hiccupxanna, kristoffxhiccup o que se yo un chimueloxSven, ok no eso es muy raro XD

Ya saben si les gusto pueden dejar su review

Y apoyen a un noob que intenta dar lo mejor de si

¡Si quieren saber cuando llegara Hipo a Arredell lean el siguiente que no sé cuando subiré!

Nos leemos


	3. desde Berk hacia Arrendell

**DISCLAYMER:** How to train your dragon y frozen no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a DreamWorks Animation y a Walt Disney Animation Studios.

* * *

Capitulo tres: desde Berk hacia Arrendell

El sol amanecía y los rayos del sol iluminaban una cabellera castaña hundida en la cama, los rayos del sol llegaron a los ojos de un pecoso joven vikingo, se acobijo bajo las múltiples pieles que lo cubrían intentando conciliar el sueño que había perdido hasta que una inmensa sombra se poso sobre el quitando lo que lo cubría comenzando a lamerle la cara.

-¡PUAJ!, ¡chimuelo quítate de encima!- dijo Hipo intentando empujar a su amigo que comenzó a hacer una risa bastante extraña –genial baba de dragón por la mañana- dijo con sarcasmo

El dragón de inmediato salió de su cama para mirar por la ventana y después a Hipo batiendo sus alas.

-si lo que querías era volar no es necesario que me bañes con tu baba para despertarme, ahora espera mientras me intento quitar esta suciedad- Hipo dijo eso mientras entraba a su baño para lavar la baba patrocinada por chimuelo, terminado esto se puso su traje de cuero, bajo al primer piso sin ver a su padre, como el jefe el tenia que arreglar muchas cosas muy temprano, preparado para volar salió de su casa acompañado por chimuelo.

Se elevaron dirigiéndose al horizonte, vio a Berk desde arriba antes de sobrevolar el mar su pueblo había progresado mucho desde la paz con los dragones, las casas ya no tenían que ser reconstruidas todo el tiempo y algunas tenían establos para sus propios dragones, había muchos centros de comida repartidos por el pueblo y el viejo ruedo de entrenamiento contra dragones se había convertido en el lugar de entrenamiento para nuevos jinetes, las cosechas estaban casi listas, y el ganado se movía con cuidado por el miedo a los dragones, al parecer eran ellos los que más estaban asustados con la llegada de los reptiles, sonrió al ver su hogar y giro la vista de nuevo al cielo.

El viento pegaba en su cara mientras volaban a gran velocidad cerca del mar, marcando su camino con una estela de agua, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y su corazón latía muy rápido, esto era una de las cosas que disfrutaba cada día en las mañanas, ir a gran velocidad con su amigo observando otros dragones y sobrepasando su velocidad, subieron más alto sobrepasando las nubes realizando varias acrobacias en los cielos, después de unos cuantos descensos y asensos a gran velocidad hipo le pregunto a chimuelo.

-que dices amigo lo intentamos antes de regresar a casa-

Chimuelo bufo un poco por la propuesta de su amigo

-chimuelo, vamos no pasara nada esta vez saldrá perfecto- hablo hipo mientras jalaba un par de mecanismos sobre la montura de chimuelo – bien aquí vamos- desabrocho el seguro de la montura y se deslizo hacia el vacio.

El dragón se lanzo en picada siguiendo a su jinete, ambos se mantenían estables en su caída -¡wohooo!- los gritos de alegría de hipo se escuchaban y chimuelo sacaba su lengua con una sonrisa mientras atravesaban las nube.

Hipo coloco sus brazos pegado a su cuerpo pasando sus muñecas por unas argollas, estiro sus brazos y chimuelo desplego sus alas, hipo se mantenía deslizándose en el aire con chimuelo detrás de él, -¡Sii!- hipo le fascinaba volar tal como su amigo lo hacía.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!, esto ya no es tan increíble- una enorme roca se mostro en su camino - ¡CHIMUELO!- el grito fue dirigido hacia el dragón que intentaba llegar a Hipo, pero él no lo lograría a tiempo para rescatar a Hipo, el cerro sus ojos esperando chocar contra la roca, pero lo siguiente que sintió fueron varias garras que lo tomaron de su cintura quitándolo del camino hacia la roca.

-ay Hipo, que serias sin mi- el reconoció la voz y vio a Astrid montada en tormenta.

\- pues una mancha en esa roca, muchas gracias Astrid-

-tienes suerte de que pasara con tormenta en mi vuelo matutino-

Tormenta lo soltó sobre una pequeña porción de tierra que se mantenía con vegetación en lo alto, chimuelo llego a su lado olfateándolo para revisar que no estuviera herido.

-estoy bien chimuelo, no tengo nada- dijo hipo parándose y cambiando su prótesis a modo de que pueda caminar sin problemas.

Al escuchar eso Chimuelo dejo de preocuparse y golpeo a Hipo con su cola.

-¿Qué acaso estas enojado gran bebe dragón?- dio hipo burlándose de chimuelo, chimuelo hizo un par de pucheros antes de perdonar a Hipo.

Astrid llego a su lado y saludo a chimuelo antes de ir con Hipo – y ¿cómo va eso del vuelo independiente de chimuelo?- pregunto Astrid con un toque de burla en su voz.

-bien, ¿no viste como planeamos directo a esa roca?, estaba totalmente controlado- dijo Hipo siguiendo el juego.

-¿sabes algo de lo que hablara tu padre en la comida en el gran salón?- pregunto Astrid colocándose junto a Hipo que se había sentado a ver a sus dragones jugar.

-no, ni siquiera lo vi esta mañana en casa, ayer me dijo que saldría temprano a comerciar con Johan y terminar algunos problemas con algunos vikingos que se peleaban por un pescado-

\- bueno pues después de que volviera de hablar con Johan nos dijo a todos que nos quería ver en el gran salón para darnos una gran noticia, y por lo del pescado decidieron que uno conservaría la cola y el otro la cabeza-

Astrid rio junto a Hipo y decidieron regresar a Berk para no llegar tarde a la noticia que anunciaría su padre.

Al llegar muchos vikingos saludaban a Hipo mientras se dirigían al gran salón para comer y escuchar a Estoiko que les tenía que decir.

Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraban sus amigos, Hipo entre Patapez y Patan y Astrid se sentó al lado de Brutilda y Brutacio.

-y dime primito que tiene que decir tu padre para hoy, según entendí el asunto del pescado está resuelto- pregunto Patan a Hipo, desde hace años que la relación entre Patan e Hipo había mejorado, ya no lo menospreciaba, aunque su comportamiento arrogante y competitiva seguía latente.

\- tal parece que el tema tiene que tratar con Johan, según Astrid esta reunión la organizo después de hablar con él- dijo Hipo

-esto solo me está haciendo perder tiempo para destrozar cosas, ¡podría estar explotando el taller de Bocon ahora mismo!- hablo Brutacio que recibió una aprobación de pate de su hermana.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Estoico entro al salón seguido por Bocon.

Se paro frente silla de jefe ceca del centro de la habitación y hablo a toda la tribu.

-sé que muchos se preguntaran por que los excitado aquí y cuál es la noticia la verdad es que esta mañana he hablado con Johan, me ha dicho que en su viaje hacia en el sur conoció las tierras del continente, tierras muy ricas y de prósperos reinos que tienen acceso a esas riquezas, y con esa información nos ha llegado una invitación del reino de Arrendell para una alianza-

La sala se lleno de bullicio y todos hablaban entre sí opinando de lo que dijo Estoiko, muchos menos los más jóvenes recordaron las invasiones al continente, a más de uno se le hacía familiar el reino de Arrendell.

-la historia con los esos reinos no es muy buena, está llena de sangre, no se cual es la razón para que ellos decidieran acudir a nosotros para una alianza, pero una conexión con los reinos del sur garantizaría una mejora para el pueblo y la seguridad de que futuras generaciones se mantengan a flote gracias al apoyo de Arrendell- las palabras de Estoiko recibían ovaciones y aplausos de pare de su pueblo.

-he decidido enviar a alguien para que negocie esa alianza en sus tierras, y quien mejor para esa tarea que mi hijo, ¡el orgullo de Berk!- los vikingos gritaron de alegría y levantaron sus copas celebrando por Hipo.

Hipo estaba boquiabierto, su padre le había encomendado llevar a cabo una alianza, una tarea que solo las realizaban los jefes y que si no se hacía bien podía provocar una alianza.

La comida se termino y el pueblo se iba a sus tareas o a sus casas, Hipo se dirigía a su casa acompañado por chimuelo, su padre y Bocon.

\- ¿y que querías hablar hijo?- le hablo Estoiko

\- papa no creo poder manejar esta situación, ¿enserio quieres que vaya a una tierra desconocida para mí a responder la invitación?- dijo Hipo a su padre

-es la mejor decisión chico, tu eres el de las palabras en este pueblo y creemos que podrás controlarlo, además será parte de las cosas que tendrás que hacer cuando sucedas a tu padre- le dijo despreocupadamente Bocon

-en eso Bocon tiene razón, debes prepararte para convertirte en el próximo jefe, he estado en Arrendell antes para firmar el tratado de paz y frenar las invasiones, sus reyes son razonables y no tengo dudas en que lo harás bien, además no iras solo, llevaras a alguien para que te proteja-

-creo que un dragón es suficiente para eso- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa a su padre.

-es solo para asegurar chico, elige tú con quien quieres ir- dijo Bocon

Hipo lo pensó un poco y tomo la decisión.

-Astrid- su padre y Bocon le quedaron mirando un poco confundidos por la elección -¿Qué?-

-bueno hipo… ¿no tendrás problemas con Astrid?, ya sabes tú y ella antes salieron y…-

\- papa ella y yo terminamos, no nos declaramos la guerra, ambos decidimos eso y dijimos que estaríamos mejor como amigos, no habrá ningún problema- dijo Hipo.

-¿alguna otra pregunta?- le dijo Estoico, mientras Bocon se dirigía a su cocina a buscar algo para llenar su estomago.

-sí, ¿Por qué quieren aliarse con nosotros?, ninguna persona en sus cávales haría algo asi con la gente que iba a invadirlos-

-bueno no nos dijeron eso en la carta que nos enviaron, solo dijeron que querían negociar una alianza- le dijo Bocon regresando con una pierna de pollo clavada en su garfio – ¿algo más chico?-

-lo último, no irrumpas en mi cocina sin permiso-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Estoico le sonrió y les ofreció celebrar eso con un tarro de hidromiel.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el viaje de Hipo junto Astrid había sido anunciado, cuando Astrid recibió la noticia se alegro mucho, ella nunca había viajado tan lejos de su hogar y ahora gracias a Hipo la posibilidad de viajar estaba frente a ella.

Ellos estaban en el puerto preparándose para emprender el vuelo hacia Arrendell, en las monturas de Chimuelo y Tormenta estaban sujetas las provisiones para el viaje que les tomaría dos días, ir en Dragón era considerablemente más rápido que ir en un bote.

-¿porque solo ustedes viajaran?- pregunto Brutilda con los brazos cruzados a Astrid.

-porque llevar más podría asustarlos, y porque tú y tu hermano incendiarían el reino antes de que pidiéramos hablar con los reyes- le contesto Astrid a su amiga

-oye Hipo, ¿crees que encontraran nuevas especies de dragones haya a donde van?- pregunto Patapez a Hipo que se encontraba asegurando la montura de Chimuelo.

-no lo creo Patapez, mi padre me dijo que haya no habitan dragones-le contesto Hipo

-entonces tu dragón los asustara ¿no?- le dijo Brutacio

-probablemente-

-¿por qué no me llevan a mi?, es obvio que los impresionare- dijo Patan mientras mostraba sus músculos.

\- te lo han dicho mil veces, queremos dar una buena impresión Patan, no que crean que somos unos burros gracias a ti- le contesto Astrid

Los amigos rieron y después le dieron paso a su jefe que se dirigía a Hipo

-llevas la invitación para no tener problemas al llegar- pregunto su padre viendo a su hijo montar en Chimuelo-

-sip- dijo hipo señalando un bolsillo asegurado en su traje.

-bien, te deseo suerte hijo-

-gracias papa-

-cuídalo bien Astrid- le dijo Estoico a Astrid que se subía a tormenta.

-cuente conmigo jefe- dijo Astrid mientras Hipo se colocaba su casco.

Su pueblo se despidió de él y de Astrid, ellos emprendieron el vuelo dirigiéndose a una tierra que no se ve en el horizonte, Berk quedo atrás y lo único que podían ver era el agua a su alrededor.

El viento era favorable, recorría bajo las alas de Chimuelo y Tormenta, Hipo se quito su casco disfrutando como el viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro, las pocas nubes que se encontraban el cielo se reflejaban en el agua y varios dragones marinos pasaban nadando bajo ellos.

El atardecer llego después de un largo día de vuelo y ellos decidieron descansar en una pequeña isla que no tenía nada más que un par de arboles y un estanque de agua dulce.

-dioses me muero de hambre- dijo Astrid mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol.

\- si tienes hambre enciende el fuego mientras yo les doy de comer a los a los chicos-dijo hipo desamarrando unos costales que iban sujetos al costado de su dragón.

Astrid se paró de ese árbol y recogió la poca leña que se podía encontrar en esa isla, no iba a ser suficiente para mantenerlos calientes en la noche.

-aquí casi no hay leña Hipo, ¿puedo tirar un árbol?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su hacha en alto.

-si por qué no…. ¡No espera!- no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y cuando intento detenerla Astrid ya había despedazado un árbol con un golpe de su hacha –bueno… supongo que faltaba leña-

Después de que los dragones comieron ellos se encontraban asando sus propios pescados en el fuego de la fogata apoyados en sus dragones atrás de ellos.

-¿tu padre te contó algo de hacia dónde vamos?- le pregunto Astrid

-veamos... a diferencia de nosotros tienen cuatro estaciones, están cerca de muchos otros reinos, no hay dragones y les temen un poco a los vikingos, ese es un resumen de lo que me dijo- le contesto Hipo

-no es mucha información, si no me equivoco ¿fue tu padre el que negocio un tratado de paz con ellos?- dijo Astrid

-sip, fue cuando el peligro con los dragones aumento, mi padre decidió que se concentrarían en buscar el nido de los dragones en vez de seguir con la absurda guerra, pero siempre supo que si seguían atacando no les hubiera costado acabar victoriosos en la guerra-

-¿entonces por qué la paro?- le pregunto Astrid, en este punto estaba concentrada absolutamente en lo que contaba Hipo.

-no quería más derramamiento de sangre, después de eso los únicos que seguían con las intenciones de atacar fueron los berserkers, los marginados y Alvin, pero si no respetaban lo acordado hubieran sido acusados por traidores-

\- vaya, tu padre te ha contado todo por lo que veo- eso fue lo que observo Astrid.

Realmente desde que Hipo dejo de ser la vergüenza de Estoico, su padre confiaba plenamente en él y le contaba junto con Bocon algunas historias, aunque las historias de Bocon siempre incluían jacks cabezas de martillo, ballenas cabezas de martillo o múltiples historias de él perdiendo su mano y su pierna de diferentes formas.

Al día siguiente, amanecieron al alba muy temprano , Astrid con los rayos del sol pegando a sus ojos e Hipo con Chimuelo sobre el lamiéndolo descontrolada mente, después de desayunar siguieron volando para llegar a las lejanas tierras desconocidas para ellos.

* * *

 **Buenas gente.**

 **Me alegro saber que a algunos les gusto el fic.**

 **Si sigo así no tendré problemas para seguir subiendo la historia.**

 **Estaba en problemas para decidir qué haría con la relación de Hipo con Astrid, pero después de un cara o sello para saber si la mataban o terminaban lo decidí, pero la idea de matarla sigue en mi mente de forma seductora.**

 **Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y pronto les traeré otro capítulo.**

 **Un review apoya más de lo que creen, así que están invitados a dejar uno.**

 **¿Alguien no es pobre como yo y fue a ver Deadpool?**

 **No leemos.**


	4. llegada

**DISCLAIMER:** How to train your dragon y frozen no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a DreamWorks Animation y a Walt Disney Animation Studios.

Capitulo 4: llegada

* * *

En Arendell, habían pasado ya más de una semana desde que el mensaje había sido enviado a Berk, la gente del reino se había enterado de la noticia hacia ya una semana atrás, hubo mucho descontento en el principio, la gente le temía a los vikingos, pero el reino confiaba en su reina y en que ella todos sus esfuerzos son por el bien de su pueblo, el verano llegaba a su fin y el otoño ya se estaba haciendo presente, los arboles abandonaban su verde y comenzaban a tomar un tono anaranjado, la brisa dejo de ser caliente y te hacía notar la llegada de otra estación, y el suelo estaba adornado de pocas hojas, esta era una de las estaciones en las que Arendell mostraba su belleza natural.

Pero a pesar de eso, en el castillo siempre se mantenía en su espíritu invernal, sobre todo en la habitación de la reina, la cual estaba profundamente dormida, los últimos días habían sido mucho más estresantes que de costumbre, convencer a mucha gente noble y asociados al reino de que la idea de un acuerdo con los vikingos seria manejado de la mejor manera posible y que el reino no estaría en peligro con su visita, le había mantenido de un lugar a otro.

Los rayos del sol habían iluminado el reino hace una hora pero el cansancio la mantuvo en cama hasta tarde, la habitación se mantenía iluminada por los rayos del sol que se reflejaban con las decoraciones de hielo, su trenza se encontraba desecha y muchos de sus cabellos estaban repartidos cerca de su cara, nadie que viera esa escena consideraría despertarla de su sueño, nadie excepto su hermana, Anna entro a la habitación viendo a su hermana sumida en su sueño, ya siendo hora de que ella despertara se tumbo en la cama dejando caer todo su peso en el colchón, el cuerpo de Elsa se elevo sobre la cama y cayó al suelo acompañado de un pequeño grito.

-hora de despertar Elsa-dijo Anna mirando por un costado de la cama

-¿tenias que despertarme de esta forma Anna?-pregunto Elsa levantándose del suelo y sentándose en la cama- se menos agresiva en otra ocasión, ¿quieres?-

-si si, oye se que estas cansada pero tienes mucho trabajo y Kay dijo que los ancestros te querían ver, vamos a comer algo y después te pones a trabajar- le dijo Anna levantándose de su cama y yéndose a la puerta para retirarse dejando sola a su hermana.

Después del desayuno, la reunión, y el papeleo la reina se encontraba sentada en el patio del jardín descansando de su agobiante rutina, observaba su mano que emitía su magia tan hermosa y elegante, que ahora disfrutaba pero antes le aterraba, aprender a controlar su don para no poner a nadie en peligro fue algo que agradecía al destino, ahora podía vivir sin el miedo de lastimar a su hermana, a la gente, a su pueblo, y si es necesario lo usaría para defender a su pueblo, de quien sea.

-¡MI REINA!-.

* * *

 **POV Hiccup**

Ya van horas y horas volando en la misma dirección y ya perdimos de vista la espesa bruma que separaba estas tierras de las tierras de los dragones, este lugar es más caliente que Berk, no he visto ni un dragón en kilómetros y los últimos que vi fueron un grupo de Scauldron jugando escupiéndose agua mutuamente, Toothless y Stomfly se veían cansados de volar –encontremos un lugar para descansar Astrid, nuestros dragones no aguantaran mucho sin descanso y comida- ella me asintió y Toothless dio un rugido de alegría y satisfacción que me hiso sonreír, por desgracia no hubo una isla solitaria , y tuvimos que desender en una isla habitada, lo que me llamo más la atención fue un enorme faro blanco que adornaba la costa de la isla, intentamos dar un rodeo para pasar desapercibos de la vista de la gente, bajamos en un claro del bosque y dejamos a los dragones descansar.

-¿crees que preguntar a los locales donde estamos sea una buena idea?- me cuestiono Astrid al desmontar de Stomfly.

-tal vez pero deberíamos evitar llamar mucho la atención, yo iré tu quédate a cuidar de los dragones- le dije mientras salía de la cueva en dirección al pueblo.

-espera espera, ¿porque solo iras tu? ¿y porque yo debo quedarme a cuidar a los dragones?-

-bueno porque ambos llamaríamos más atención de lo debido y porque necesitamos cuidar que cualquiera de estas dos lagartijas escurridizas no vallan a robar el pescado del pueblo, y entre nosotros sabemos a quién se le hará más fácil frenara un dragón a la fuerza y detener a cualquier intruso que pueda descubrirlos-

Astrid me miro indignada y dio media vuelta bufando y soltando maldiciones, es esa explicación le fue suficiente para convencerla pero no para satisfacerla del todo.

Antes de irme tengo que hacer algo, me dirigí hacia Tootheless y desamarre un paquete de su montura, no estaba seguro de si estaría cómodo con el pero en algún momento tengo que probarlo.

-¿Qué tienes hay?- pregunto Astrid.

-es otra prótesis en la que estuve trabajando, esta simula un pie normal, mejore su suspensión, la carcasa la protegerá de el oxido y puedo ocultar la parte mecánica con mi pantalón- era como si en mis manos tuviera un pie cercenado de algún pobre diablo, solo que con un trozo de metal incrustado en la bota, me quite la prótesis normal y ajuste la nueva en su lugar –bien como si nunca me la hubiera rostizado-

-¡es genial Hiccup¡ realmente pareciera que tuvieras las dos piernas en su lugar- tenia una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, supongo que ella estaba realmente feliz por mi.

Toothless se acerco a mi mirando mi nueva pierna, la olio y después me miro haciendo ruidos extraños y mostrándome su cola como diciendo *¿y donde esta mi nueva cola en lugar de este trozo de fierros? *.

-lo siento amigo pero en tu caso no puedo hacer nada más que pintar tu cola de negro- nos reímos un rato y Astrid me deseo suerte en el pueblo antes de salir.

Este pueblo era muy diferente a lo que usualmente se ve en Berk, las casas estaban hechas de piedras y los caminos pavimentados, las tiendas de comerciantes estaban ubicadas en una pequeña feria cerca de la costa, habían lámparas colgadas sobre postes en los caminos, algo que se le puede agregar a la aldea creo yo, los habitantes no vestían para resistir el frio sino mas bien con prendas mucho más sencillas y ligeras de lo que acostumbro ver, lo que más me impresiono fueron las abundantes carrosas y los caballos, se que tener dragones es exuberante y que no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de ver uno, pero animales como eso no se ven con frecuencia en casa y para mí son tan magníficos como un dragón, bueno no tanto, no cambiaría por nada a Toothless.

Desde el mercado podía ver el faro que cerca de la base habían dos franjas celestes pintadas y en la punta una bandera con un copo de nieve en ella, podía ver a los aldeanos mirar hacia el cielo y hablar entre ellos sobre dos enormes cosas volando y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, demonios y yo creyendo que bajamos sin alertar a nadie.

-¡oye joven!-

Gire mi cabeza y vi a un mercader de gran compleción, calvo, bronceado por el sol y una cicatriz cruzándole el ojo, me recordó a los navegantes vikingo, me llamaba la atención para que me acercase al puesto.

-oye amigo, ¿no eres de por aquí cierto?-

-¿tan obvio es?- pregunte

-no, solo que por aquí es normal ver a forasteros…. Aunque de por si tu atuendo es inusual y tu cara no es de cómo los de por aqui, tú debes de venir muy lejos ¿no?- decía mientras miraba mi ropa y mi cara

-Lo suficiente como para no saber donde estoy, ¿sería tan amable de decírmelo?-

-la información no es gratis niño - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Suspire un segundo y saque un par de monedas de oro de mi bolsillo, el dinero me Berk no debería tener valor aquí pero el oro de por si tiene precio – creo que unos par de peces será suficiente ¿no?-

-mmmhh… servirá- decía mientras preparaba el costal de pescados – bueno ¿que te iba a decir?... a verdad, te encuentras en la isla portuaria Kaira, llamada así por la decimo tercera reina, es la que posee el tráfico de viajeros más grande de todo el golfo, y esta bajo el gobierno del reino de Arrendell, y su hermosa reina de hielo-

-¿reina de hielo?- pregunte intrigado por el singular apodo.

-es el nombre que se gano después de su coronación, debido a un incidente entre su círculo más cercano, ella termino congelando todo el reino ase llenaba de hielo, nieve y escarcha -

-¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUE¡? ¿COMO CONGELO SU REINO?- ok y yo creía que lo más raro que escucharía hoy serian los rugidos del estomago de Toothless.

-la hermosa reina posee la magia del invierno, ella puede manipular la nieve a su placer, todo un espectáculo, yo mismo lo vi, asistí a la apertura de las puertas el día que las abrieron y pude ver como el hielo emanaba de ella y la temperatura bajaba en pleno verano luego ella escapo por la confusión, después de que su hermana menor la convenciera y la ayudara pudieron regresar todo a la normalidad, la celebración más loca a la que he asistido-

*y yo que pensaba que vivir con dragones era loco* - ¿sabes cómo se llega hasta Arrendell?- le pregunte antes de que alguna pregunta estúpida cuya respuesta me incitaría a dar marcha atrás saliera de mi boca.

-¡PAPI!- sonó atrás de él antes de que me respondiera y una pequeña niña de piel más blanca que él, cabello rubio, ojos cafés y vestido amarillo salto para darle un abrazo – ola Kaira, ¿no estabas de paseo con tu madre?-dijo mientras la subía a sus brazos.

-mami y yo volvimos a casa, pero quera verte trabajar, ¿viste esos enormes pájaros que pasaron hacia el bosque? ¿Los viste?- ella le preguntaba mientras saltaba en sus brazos y a mí me bajaba una gota de sudor frio por la frente debido a los nervios.

\- si los vi, fue todo un espectáculo, oye dijiste que querías verme trabajar, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a que este joven page un buen precio por lo que quiere?- le pregunto el mercader a su hija con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La niña le asintió y me miro a los ojos mientras su padre la dejaba en el suelo puso sus brazos en sus caderas en forma de jarra y levanto una ceja- ¿qué es lo que quieres renacuajo? –

Mi cara tenía una expresión de sorpresa, confusión y perplejidad, una niña de menos de 10 años estaba llamándome por el nombre que algunos en casa usaban para molestarme – quiero saber cómo llegar a Arrendell, ¿lo sabes pequeña?

-mmh… tal vez... mi mente no funciona como debería hoy- con un seño fruncido le entregue tres monedas de oro a la niña mientras su padre y algunas personas que estaban viendo la escena explotaban en carcajadas.

-igual a su padre- dije y su padre sonrió con orgullo.

-tendra que atravesar el mar hacia el sur señor, si el viento esta a su favor podría llegar en unas 6 horas- me dijo la niña.

-aunque déjame advertirte que el trayecto se ha vuelto muy peligroso, piratas se han trasladado en las rutas cercanas y han atracado cada barco mercader que cruce por ahí, eso ha retrasado mucho el comercio que tiene Arrendell, viaja con cautela- me dijo el mercader con una cara distinta a la que tuvo durante toda nuestra conversación, el realmente estaba serio.

-eso no será un problema, gracias por todo- le decía mientras le sonreía a la niña y a su padre

-a ti, si necesitas algo más recuerda que lo puedes conseguir conmigo al mejor precio-

-¡si ves a la reina y a la princesa mándale mis saludos!- decía la pequeña mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

Me despedí otra vez y me dirija devuelta donde mis amigos, al llegar Astrid me golpeo ¨amablemente¨ en el brazo y decía lo mucho que se aburrió sola, al escuchar eso los dragones le bufaron en señal de indignación hacia ella como si le dijeran *si claro, ¿y nosotros estamos aquí pintados?*

-y, averiguaste algo útil sobre nuestro impredecible destino- dijo con un dramatismo cómico en su voz.

-bueno… si, es difícil de decir- le hable mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Toothess que se tumbo al lado mi con su cabeza en mis piernas

-vamos que puede ser tan alocado como lo que nosotros hacemos-

-veamos, la reina de Arrendell posee magia de hielo, congelo todo el fiordo hace un tiempo y las aguas que debemos sobrevolar están plagadas de piratas –

Después de unos segundos ella me seguía viendo con una mirada de asombro y duda en su rostro.

-ok eso es loco, ¿seguro que lo que dices no es falso?, ¿Quién te lo conto?-

-unos muy audaces comerciantes, bueno no conozco los detalles, pero eso es lo que escuche en el pueblo y no parecieran que fueran mentiras-

-¿no que Arrendell estaba regido por un rey y una reina?-

-no más, la nueva reina fue coronada tiempo atrás-

-bueno dejemos eso para después, ¿cómo pasaremos esas aguas infectadas de piratas?-

-los sobrevolaremos por sobre las nubes, no quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean y disparen flechas o algo mas, podríamos llegar en 1 hora a vuelo lento, no quiero forzar a los chicos a ir mas rápido, y que se desmayen del cansancio.

-si tu lo dices, aquí soy solo tu guardaespaldas tu encárgate de planear lo que vamos a hacer, ¿y….cómo estuvo tu nueva pierna?-pregunto mientras sacaba los pescados de el saco en que los traje.

-estuvo bien, ya hasta se me había olvidado que la traía puesta, fue lindo sentirse completo por una tarde, bien partiremos pronto, entre más rápido lleguemos, mas rápido terminaremos con esto- le decía mientras me levantaba y ajustaba algunas cosas en el mecanismo de vuelo de Toothless para mi nueva pierna.

El mercader tenía razón, esas aguas estaban infestadas de barcos que supongo por sus banderas con calaveras no son mercaderes, aunque no me preocupa esta vez estábamos lo suficientemente arriba para que nadie nos viera, el vuelo era lento y placentero, las alas de Stomfly y de Toothless se mantenían rectas por el viento que pasaba por debajo de ellas, el viento no golpeaba mi mascara solo la acariciaba y la capucha de Astrid se movía muy tranquilamente con la brisa, aun si yo dije que fuéramos lento, quería que Toothless y yo nos moviéramos mas rápido, quebrar la marca de velocidad que teníamos y sentir como el viento golpeaba mi rostro por la vertiginosa velocidad que podíamos alcanzar…, realmente quiero probarlo ¿y no está mal llegar temprano cierto?, una mirada cómplice de mi amigo sobre el cual monto me dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba, como si él pudiera sentir exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Astrid…. Vamos a aumentar la velocidad, ¿crees que puedas seguirnos el paso?-

-¿estas bromeando?, obviamente nos dejaras atrás, pero me estoy aburriendo de este vuelo de abuelita, ¡Stomfly!- le grito a Stomfly y de inmediato ambas aumentaron la velocidad, yo sonreí y Toothless y yo también apresuramos el vuelo.

* * *

 **POV Elsa**

No puedo creerlo piratas invadiendo y saqueando el puerto en pleno día, esos desgraciados ya fueron demasiado legos, ya no solo saquear nuestras rutas sino que atacar mi reino es algo que no permitiré, de inmediato la carrosa se detuvo enfrente y le ordene al conductor que me llevara lo mas rápido posible al mercado.

-¡Elsa!- vi a Anna correr en mi dirección muy apresurada- ¿A dónde planeas ir?-

\- ¿no es obvio?, tengo que defender el reino-

\- yo voy contigo-

-por supuesto que no, no tienes porque correr peligro-

-¿pero y tu…-

\- yo estare con los guardias, espérame aquí mientras yo arreglo esto- de inmediato cerré la puerta de la carrosa y comenzamos a movernos muy rápido, escuchaba el ruido de a caballería que acompañaba mi carruaje, el camino no sería muy largo, el puerto no estaba lo que llamaríamos lejos del castillo, realmente debo cumplir mi deber como reina y proteger a mi pueblo.

Ya iba llegando hacia el puerto cuando de repente una enorme explosión que comenzó con las llamas purpuras y termino convirtiéndose en rojas, proveniente de mi destino se extendió sobre los edificios –oh no- muchas cosas malas pudieron haber pasado y esperaba que los piratas no hubieran empezado a bombardear a la gente en el puerto, cuando llegamos y baje del carruaje, mi sorpresa no podía ser mas vasta, muchos hombres en el suelo desmayados y algunos temblando de miedo por las únicas siluetas que estaba de pie en esa escena, 4 figuras, dos eran personas normales con los rostros cubiertos una mas alta que la otra, el mas alto vestía un extraño traje de cuero con algunos accesorios y protecciones que parecía de una sola pieza y lo mas llamativo de el era su espada, que estaba imbuida en fuego, un hombre sin dudar , la mas pequeña, como de mi estatura, traía un abrigo de piel blanca, hombreras, una camisa roja que se apegaba a su femenina figura, su cara estaba cubierta por su capucha pero de ella se podían notar unos mechones rubios sobresaliendo, llevaba mangas de cuero y botas de cuero, una falda adornada con pequeñas calaveras y púas, pantalón debajo, con una enorme hacha que cargaba con una sola mano sobre sus hombros, si no fuera por su ropa dudaría enormemente que una mujer tuviera semejante fuerza, las otras figuras eran algo que no esperaba ver en mi vida y de las cuales solo había escuchado en cuentos y legendas, figuras alargadas y escamosas, uno completamente negro y bajo, con un aspecto felino y ojos color verde toxico que podía hipnotizarte con la mirada, les gruñía a los piratas que se encontraban consientes, estaba al lado del hombre que me observaba fijamente junto a mis hombres, la otra atrás de la mujer mas alto que el anterior de color azulado, con púas sobresaliendo de su cabeza y su cola, atrás del extraño grupo un barco que posiblemente era de los piratas incendiándose.

Se podía notar como ellos tenían una pequeña plática, mientras nos veían, si nadie corta esta tensión esta se va a ser eterna.

-soy la reina Elsa de Arrendell, les pido que por favor me digan quienes son- esas precarias palabras fueron las únicas que pude expulsar.

El más alto de ellos guardo su espada que se contrajo y se convirtió solo en una pequeña empuñadura sin hoja, dirigió sus manos a su casco y revelo su rostro, un joven de cabello castaño rojizo, con pecas en la cara y ojos color verde intenso que combinaban con la bestia a su lado.

-soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, representante de Berk y de las tierras mas allá de las brumas en las heladas tierras de los dragones, venimos aquí en invitación suya su majestad-

* * *

 **Hola, cuanto tiempo.**

 **Si se preguntan que he estado haciendo que no actualizo, es debido a los estudios, que ocupan mas tiempo de lo que había pensado.**

 **A los que los que estén leyendo esto les agradezco mucho que sigan en la historia.**

 **Me digne escribir ya que pronto tendré un viaje familiar fuera del país y eso solo atrasaría más la fecha que tenia para escribir y quería dejarles un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos y pensare en el viaje nuevas escenas para que la historia les agrade aun mas.**

 **Por favor comenten cualquier disgusto o comentario positivo sobre este capitulo.**

 **si se dieron cuenta decidí ocupar los nombres de los personajes en su idioma original, espero que no les moleste.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	5. Batalla en el puerto y presencia

**DISCLAIMER:** How to train your dragon y frozen no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a DreamWorks Animation y a Walt Disney Animation Studios.

capitulo 5

Batalla en el puerto y presencia en Arrendell

* * *

Arriba de las aguas de Arrendell y sobrevolando los barcos que empezaban a ensuciar la buena imagen de ese reino, pasaban veloz mente dos jinetes sobre sus dragones en lo que parecían ser una carrera.

A pesar de haber tomado velocidad antes, Astrid ahora estaba viendo la espalda de Hiccup adelante de ella, pero de un segundo a otro Hiccup y Toothless dejaron de volar a gran velocidad y frenaron en el aire, Astrid se mantuvo atenta a no chocar con ellos y pasándolos muy de cerca giro en su dirección.

-¿Por qué ese repentino freno?-

-mira allá- dijo Hiccup apuntando hacia abajo

Lo que podían ver era tierra, un fiordo muy amplio y bello, y no muy alejado del pueblo y la costa se encontraba un gran castillo, ellos ya habían llegado a Arrendel, pero no era precisamente eso a lo que apuntaban, sino a algo que parecía ser personas saqueando y golpeando a la gente del puerto donde había un barco de velas negras atracado.

-demonios que es lo que sucede allá abajo- dijo Astrid mirando por sobre su dragona

-tenemos que ir- dijo mientras se colocaba su máscara metálica y se dirigía en picada hacia el lugar del problema.

De inmediato Astrid se coloco su capucha y acompaño a Hiccup.

* * *

En la costa sonaban gritos, risas y cosas destrozándose, muchos hombres habían llegado a las costas para robar lo que pudieran, puestos eran vaciados y muchas mujeres eran perseguidas para subirlas al barco.

-NOS LLEVAREMOS TODO LO QUE HALLA EN ESTE LUGAR, ANTES DE QUE ESA BRUJA LLEGE- gritaba un hombre de barba roja sujeto a las cuerdas del barco.

El terror infectaba el lugar y los gritos desesperados de las mujeres y niños que intentaban escapar de los barbaros marcaba el ambiente convirtiéndolo en una desagradable experiencia.

-¡suelten a mi hija malditos!- gritaba un hombre que intentaba llegar hasta una de las jóvenes arrastradas hacia el barco, pero antes de que siquiera poder arrancarla de las garras de los piratas, fue golpeado por un gigantesco hombre obeso.

-PAPA- gritaba la muchacha al ver a su padre encorvado en el suelo escupiendo, mientras era sujetada por dos hombres más, que por lo divertido que les parecía esto la dejaban ver el espectáculo.

-lo siento, pero nos llevaremos a esa belleza, te juro que yo mismo la tratare bien- le dijo el hombre mientras reía por la mirada de impotencia que tenía el hombre en el suelo.

-desgraciados, devuélvanme a mi hija- decía mientras se paraba e intentaba golpear al hombre frente a el.

El gigante obeso recibió el golpe pero solamente se rio por lo débil que era –mi turno imbécil- Dijo y golpeo nuevamente al padre de la chica, golpe tras golpe no paraba, mientras reía escuchando los gritos desesperados de la hija del hombre y de las miradas asustadas de demás personas que solo podían ver esa cruel escena.

-OYE! PEQUEÑO JUAN! DEJA DE JUGAR Y SUBE TU TRASERO Y EL DE ESA PERRA AL…- no pudo terminar de gritar cuando un sonido de algo muy rápido lleno el air.

-que es eso?-

-la bruja de hielo?-

Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron explosiones que invadieron la cubierta del barco.

-ABANDONEN EL BARCO- gritaban los tripulantes mientras saltaban al agua.

-pero qué diablos acaba de ocurrir?- gritaban los malhechores que aun estaban en tierra viendo su barco quemarse.

De pronto dos enormes dragones, aun mas grandes que una persona, atravesaron la nube de polvo que dejo la embarcación quemada, de ellos bajaron dos personas con los rostros cubiertos, los dragones les gruñían a los piratas que con arma en mano apuntaban temblando a sus jinetes.

-sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí, bajen sus armas y todo terminara sin heridos- les dijo autoritariamente la persona más alta, mientras tomaba de su cintura un mango de espada vacio y su acompañante una hacha de su espalda.

-m..ma..mátenlos- hablo el hombre gigante obeso, aun asustados atacaron a los que los amenazaron.

-es más divertido así- dijo Astrid (obviamente ellos no saben quién es) yendo a la pelea frente a ella.

La mayoría de los piratas atacaron a Astrid al verla más próxima, pero cada uno de sus ataques era o desviado o esquivado con sorprenderse maestría, y Astrid los golpeaba con fuerza dejándolos noqueados o heridos y los que intentaban atacarla por sorpresa recibían una ráfaga de espinas que mandaba Stomfly para defender a su amiga.

Por el lado de Hiccup eran muchos menos los que prefirieron luchar contra él, solo los más fuertes y valientes, tal vez por la atención que llamaba Astrid o por la aterradora imagen de Toothless detrás de él, en el momento en el que el primero llego el saco la hoja encendida de su arma y choco con la espada del otro hombre, el brillo y el calor que emitía la espada, además de la sorpresa de ver una espada cubierta de fuego, lo llevo al pánico, Hiccup aprovecho esto y pateo al tipo para después cortarlo superficialmente en la pierna, el grito por el dolor de su piel quemada, Hiccup retrajo la hoja de su espada y soltó un gas verde en dirección de mas personas que lo querían atacar, los piratas tosieron al aspirar el gas y cerraron sus ojos –que mierda es esta peste- acto seguido Hiccup provoco una chista que se expandió por el gas y mando volando al pequeño grupo – si quieren frenar esto ahora aun hay tiempo, bajen sus armas y tírense al suelo-.

El terror paso a invadir a los piratas que observaban a ese hombre con un gigantesco lagarto a sus espaldas –maldito bastardo, te matare- dijo el gigante obeso atacando a Hiccup, movía su espada aleatoriamente esperando dar en el blanco mientras Hiccup frenaba todos los ataques con su espada –maldito demonio- grito mientras subía su espada y cortaba verticalmente hacia abajo –MUEREEE!- Hiccup reacciono tranquilo y movió su espada para chocarla con la del obeso, en el impacto, la espada del obeso se rompió por el calor del contacto continuo de la hoja de fuego, el gigante obeso quedo indefenso –Toothless, un disparo controlado- Toothless obedeció y lanzo un leve disparo de plasma que llevo al enemigo a chocar con una pared, no había muerto solo lo dejo inconsciente y con las ropas quemadas.

Todos los piratas estaban acabados, la gente miraba sorprenda como solo dos personas pudieron contra toda una embarcación de piratas, observaban a esas dos personas reunirse y a los gigantescos lagartos reírse tétricamente tras de ellos, no sabían si lo que acababa de pasar era un milagro de dios o de demonios que decidieron divertirse un rato con ellos.

Astrid y Hiccup se acercaron con sus dragones a sus espaldas.

-Uff.. eso fue divertido, es bueno hacer ejercicio en las mañanas- dijo Astrid estirándose y reventando su hacha sobre su cabeza.

-no entiendo tu significado de diversión, pero es bueno que hayamos llegado a tiempo- decía Hiccup, de repente recibió un pequeño empujón en la pierna seguido de un gruñido, era chimuelo que estaba diciendo *oye si no es por mí, no derribas a ese gordo*.

-si gracias amigo, fuiste de mucha ayuda- decía Hiccup acariciando su cabeza, que creía entender lo que le reclamaba su amigo.

-oye Hiccup- Astrid hablaba en un tono cauteloso

-si?.. ou- lo que veía ahora era un gran número de gente uniformada que los observaba con armas apuntándoles, sus rostro reflejaban sorpresa y confusión al ver a los hombres tirados alrededor suyo.

-que quieres hacer?, debemos escapar?- le preguntaba Astrid sin dejar de mirar a los guardias.

-bueno, vinimos por invitación de ellos, si nos preguntan solo debemos mostrarles la carta de invitación-

una mujer se abrió paso entre los guardias, llevaba un hermoso vestido que casi parecía combinarse con su blanca piel, una corona en su cabeza les decía que esa mujer tenía influencia en la realeza, Hiccup quedo fascinado por aquella mujer, era algo muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, una tez blanca como la nieve y su cabello rubio platinado eran tan inusuales como su belleza, si no fuera por su casco que cubría su rostro, su cara estaría expuesta mostrando su vergonzosa mirada, su cabeza solo se centraba en esa imagen y no en los soldados detrás de ella.

-soy la reina Elsa de Arrendell, les pido por favor me digan quienes son-

*la reina, bueno supongo que esto lo hará más fácil… para negociar para nada mas Hiccup, no pienses nada que te meta en problemas* pensó Hiccup, dejo de pensar en la hermosa imagen de la reina y se recompuso, se paro firme, guardo su arma otra vez y se quito su casco.

-soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, representante de Berk y de las tierras y de las tierras más allá de las brumas en las heladas tierras de los dragones, venimos aquí en invitación suya su majestad-

* * *

Esas palabras dejaron helados a muchos de los ahí presentes, todos estaban sorprendidos por el echo de que ellos fueran invitados de la reina.

-escuchaste eso?-

-dijo que eran de más allá de la bruma-

-Eso quiere decir que son.. vikingos-

Los murmullos de la gente era evidente y la desconfianza los invadió una vez más, nadie quería que los vikingos los invadieran de nuevo, y el miedo a sus costumbres barbáricas era conocido en todo el fiordo.

-eso significa que.. podría por favor confirmar eso con la carta que envie-

Hiccup dejo atrás a Astrid, Stomfly y Toothless y camino en su dirección a pocos metros de llegar a Elsa los guardias se pusieron frente a ella, apuntándole con sus lanzas.

-ni un paso más maldito salvaje- decía uno de los guardias que custodiaba a su reina

Hiccup escuchaba los gruñidos de Toothless a sus espaldas, dirijio su mano a uno de sus bolsillos muy lentamente, saco la carta de invitación, y la estiro en su dirección, uno de los guardias la tomo y se la entrego a su reina, en ella estaba el sello real de Arrendell, la autenticidad de esa carta era cierta.

Mientras Hiccup aprovecho la cercanía para verla aun mas a detalle, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello en forma de trenza pasaba por sobre su hombro, *en verdad es hermosa.. Maldición Haddock, por que la miras tanto?, no es la primera mujer atractiva que ves* agito su cabeza y volvió a mantener su compostura.

Elsa se dio cuenta de sufija mirada y eso la puso nerviosa, ¿Por qué el no dejaba de mirarla fijamente?, sentía que esos ojos verdes la miraban de pies a cabeza, eso a ella no le desagradaba, pero la hacía sentirse incomoda, miro a esos ojos por un leve momento, eran profundos e intensos, igual que el de su dragón.

-aa..a…ahora señor Haddock, agradecería una explicación de esta situación-Dijo Elsa sumamente nerviosa de cómo era mirada

-mis compañeros y yo volábamos hacia este destino, al llegar vimos lo que sucedía aquí y decidimos intervenir- dio una explicación breve de lo que paso, muchos lo mirarían incrédulo por lo que dijo si atrás de él no hubiera un atemorizante dragón oscuro como la noche.

-entonces supongo que son nuestros salvadores, en nombre de mi reino les agradezco sus valientes actos- dijo Elsa, mientras detrás de ella se escuchaban gritos de agradecimiento por parte del pueblo.

-si no les molesta quiero que pasen al castillo, quiero mostrar mi agradecimiento como corresponde- decía Elsa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-será un placer- respondió Hiccup en una reverencia.

El tiempo había pasado, los soldados se encargaban de apresar a los piratas y de cuidar de los heridos, lo primero que había que hacer esa asegurar ese lugar, mucha gente veía desde lejos a los dragones en el puerto, mientras ellos degustaban un poco de la comida y pescados tirados por la conmoción, Astrid trataba de que no causaran un gran desorden, Hiccup se encontraba cerca de sus amigos cuando una chica de cabellos rojos se acerco a ellos.

-d..dis..disculpa- cuando Hiccup volteo vio a la chica que casi era secuestrada por los piratas mientras su padre era golpeado –soy Claire, les agradezco mucho que nos salvara, si no fuera por ustedes mi padre estaría muerto y yo hubiera sido llevada con esos hombres, ….muchas …muchas gracias- les dijo con sus manos en su pecho y sus ojos tenían pequeñas lagrimas -¿su nombre es?-

Hiccup veía el agradecimiento de esta gente y pensaba en lo delicados y frágiles que eran a comparación con su pueblo, nadie en su hogar hubiera permitido que le quitaran lo que es suyo y si lo intentabas eras tú el que salías perdiendo –…Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, y no hay problema, me alegra haber ayudado y que tu padre este bien, si hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer puedes pedírmelo-

-¡y.. yo debería ser quien diga eso!, si necesitas comida, ropa, alojamiento, o que alguien cuide de tus mascotas, no dudes en pedirlo, cualquier cosa será poco para pagar por lo que hiciste- la chica le hablaba tímidamente pero al parecer por la expresión de su cara, se arrepintió de la ultima parte de lo que dijo.

-si gracias pero.. esos de ahí no son mis mascotas, son mis amigos, el es Toothless- dijo mientras el Toothless se le acercaba saltando –el es mi compañero, Toothless Claire, Claire Toothless.- Toothless dio su mejor sonrisa a Claire.

-jajaja ese nombre le queda, es un placer- Claire recibió un sonido amigable de parte de Toothless

-Hiccup- Astrid le hablo a sus espaldas, el suelo se encontraba limpio, pero solo por la comida, todo el otro desorden seguía intacto –los chicos terminaron de comer- al colocarse a su lado vio a la chica con la que hablaba y le dio una sonrisa –hola, soy Astrid Hofferson, amiga de Hiccup y su guardaespaldas, ella es Stomfly, ¿tu eres?-

-soy Claire, ayudaron a mi padre y a mí y les quería agradecer por arriesgar sus vidas-

-no hay necesidad, estamos muy acostumbrados a pelear con escoria, no es algo que no hallamos manejado antes- decía Astrid sobando la frente de Stomfly –Hiccup la reina dijo algo de querer verte, quizás nos vallamos al castillo-

-ok, bueno Claire me encanto conocerte, adiós-

-s..s..s..si lo mismo, nos vemos Hiccup- se despidió con una mano en alto

* * *

 **Hola, que tal, para los que están leyendo esto le quiero decir que lamento mucho que mi emoción por la historia se halla perdido, pero con mi ultimo año de enseñanza secundaria, ver que quiero ser en un futuro, y demás cosas que pasan muy por en sima, en esta etapa de la vida**

 **Y ES UNA PAJA!**

 **Bueno, prometo que me esforzare en esta historia nuevamente, ya que todo el año se acaba y mi mente se puede concentrar en esto.**

 **Dejen un review para saber si me apoyaran nuevamente.**

 **Soy Natch_Reader y juro que mis intenciones no son buenas**


	6. conociéndose un poco

**DISCLAIMER:** How to train your dragon y frozen no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a DreamWorks Animation y a Walt Disney Animation Studios.

Capitulo 6

Conociéndose un poco

* * *

Elsa y su escolta junto a los vikingos se dirigían camino hacia el castillo, ella estaba dentro de su carruaje con sus guardias res guardándola, en un principio esperaba que Hiccup junto con su acompañante viajaran junto con ella, pero insistieron en ir viajando sobre sus dragones, Elsa pensaba sobre su muy inesperado encuentro con sus invitados, ¿enserio ellos dos solos pudieron acabar con ese gran grupo de piratas?, tal vez ellos solo eran un pequeño grupo de avanzada y los demás llegarían después?, según la misma gente del pueblo, ellos no dejaron a los dragones hacer el trabajo, a pesar de que no lo aparentaban lucharon valientemente sin importarles la diferencia numérica, salvaron a su gente y evitaron un robo que a Elsa le hubiera costado muchos dolores de cabeza resolver, también le inquietaba la cercanía entre Hiccup y su acompañante, ¿acaso ellos tendrían una relación? *ellos dos podrían acaso… bueno no es de mi incumbencia, además ella es hermosa y el… muy apuesto, seria obvio que estuvieran juntos*.

Por otro lado, fuera en la calle, Hiccup y Astrid estaban montados en Toothless y Stomfly, mientras eran observados en las calles por mucha gente, que presas de la curiosidad miraban a los desconocidos guerreros junto a esas criaturas extrañas seguir camino hacia el palacio.

Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de la gente que nunca antes había visto a los dragones, muchas veces desde que la paz en Berk había llegado, había recorrido las islas cercanas y no tan cercanas a su hogar, intentando explicar que los dragones no serian un problema nunca más y que adoptar el nuevo estilo de vida de Berk era la decisión correcta, muchos estuvieron descontentos al principio y acusaron a Berk de ser traidores al aliarse con esos monstruos casi causando multitud de guerras, pero Hiccup fue la persona que los había convencido de lo contrario pacíficamente, para todos en Berk Hiccup era una persona que podía resolver cualquier problema con palabras, esa fue la razón de la cual todos estaban de acuerdo con que el orgullo de Berk fuera el encargado de estas negociaciones, y por ello estaban arrepentidos de haberlo excluido y haberse burlado de él por tanto tiempo.

El pequeño grupo de gente que los veía había aumentado a una gran multitud a medida que avanzaban, en su mayoría niños y jóvenes que se abrían paso lo mas que podían para verlos, murmurando lo geniales y aterradores que se veían los dragones, Toothless y Stomfly no estaban nerviosos, sino que disfrutaban la atención y de las palabras de lo asombrosos que eran de parte de la gente.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a las puertas del palacio, entraron al palacio y en el espacio de la entrada bajaron de sus dragones.

-lindo castillo- decía Astrid mirando a su alrededor, Berk no tenía una construcción de estas proporciones y lo más cercano a este era el gran salón.

-y se ve más grande desde adentro, porfavor acompáñenme adentro mientras mis hombres dejan a sus dragones en un lugar en donde puedan descansar- decía Elsa acercándose a la pareja

-muchas gracias pero sería mejor ser nosotros los que se encargaran de eso- decía Hiccup acariciando la barbilla de Toothless.

-oh, por supuesto, uno de mis sirvientes que los acompañe, cuando terminen él los guiara adentro- decía Elsa mientras mandaba a Kai a acompañarlos.

Elsa los miro mientras se dirigían a detrás del castillo, entro al palacio y camino hacia su estudio, adentro de él se dejo caer en su asiento llevando sus manos a su sien.

-*suspiro*, ok cálmate, ahora lo que necesitamos es arreglar todo con ellos, necesito llamar al consejo para hablar, explicar mejor al pueblo lo que acaba de pasar, y hablar con nuestros invitados, todo estará bien- Elsa se encontraba convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo estaría bien.

-ELSAAA!- de pronto la puerta fue golpeada por una Anna, entro y al ver a su hermana sentada dio un salto hacia ella, la abrazo fuerte y comenzó a preguntarle si estaba bien, si no tenía heridas, y si quería algo de chocolate.

-estoy bien Anna todo se arreglo sin problemas, ahora suéltame por favor.

-no hasta que me cuentes que pasó en el puerto, los guardias están hablando cosas muy extrañas de lo que ocurrió así que dímelo ahora- decía Anna apretándola aun más.

-pues.. Es difícil- decía Elsa con un poco de duda.

-Anda dime-

-*suspiro* ok..- Anna la soltó y se sentó a un lado del escritorio – cuando estábamos llegando al puert…- no pudo continuar ya que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-mi reina, disculpe la intromisión pero nuestros invitados ya están a su espera- Kai entro a la habitación para informar a Elsa.

-gracias, ¿Dónde guardaron Hiccup y su acompañante a sus dragones?-

\- en los establos, también pidieron comida para ellos, aunque no sé exactamente que darles para comer- decia Kai algo preocupado.

-espera, quien es Hiccup?, que invitados?, y DRAGONES!?... ¿no me digas que…- decía Anna parando la conversación y terminando viendo a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

-si Anna, los vikingos llegaron-

* * *

Hiccup y Astrid se encontraban en la sala del trono observando a du alrededor la sofisticada decoración que tenían en el interior.

-cuanto lujo no crees?- decia Astrid tocando una de las armaduras ornamentadas que servían de decoración.

-lo más lujoso que tenemos nosotros son pieles y cabezas de animales colgadas en el gran salón-decía Hiccup viendo por una ventana la ciudad, el puerto, y las montañas a lo lejos.

-eso después de los cráneos de dragón que teníamos-

-si los chicos te escuchan decir eso los traumara-

Ellos hablaban tranquilamente ignorando al grupo de guardias que estaba en la puerta y cerca del trono.

Elsa entro a la sala junto a Anna y se paro frente a su trono mirando a Hiccup y a Astrid.

-bienvenidos a Arrendell, les agradezco que hayan venido a mi petición y que ayudaran a mi gente en el puerto-

\- nos alegramos ser de ayuda, aunque no lo parezca este renacuajo sabe pelear- dijo Astrid mientras golpeaba el hombro de Hiccup.

-es un alivio saber que salieran ilesos, puedo preguntar si solo ustedes fueron enviados-

-en efecto solo nosotros dos, en opinión solo dos jinetes con sus dragones serian suficientes, no queríamos que esto se fuera de control si veníamos con un grupo grande- dijo Hiccup

-¡entonces si tienen dragones!, donde están!?, puedo verlos!?- Anna salto del lado de Elsa, enfrente de Hiccup como una niña emocionada.

-¡Anna!- Else le grito acercándose a su hermana –no te comportes así, discúlpenme, ella es mi hermana Anna-

-un placer- dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-el placer es nuestro, y sobre nuestros dragones se encuentran descansando del viaje, estaremos con ellos para alimentarlos después antes de que oscurezca, puede venir con nosotros princesa- dijo Hiccup sonriéndole.

-¡de verdad!, si por supuesto… a y solo Anna no hay necesidad de ser tan formal conmigo- dijo Anna ajitando sus manos -…¿emmh?, disculpa no eh escuchado tu nombre- miro a Astrid y esta reacciono.

-Astrid Hofferson, puedes llamarme Astrid- dijo mientras estiraba su mano.

Pero en ves de tomarla Anna la abrazo por unos momentos y después se aparto mientras la veía a los ojos –un placer y espero que podamos ser amigas-.

Elsa y Hiccup rieron un poco juntos, al terminar Elsa vio su cara feliz, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco.

-p..Por cierto, Hiccup, ¿Qué es lo que comen tus dragones?- Elsa le pregunto con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

-comen pescado, aunque la dragona de Astrid suele comer pollo, aunque nada de anguilas, les aterra la anguila y a mi igual-dijo Hiccup, las chicas se rieron del comentario.

* * *

Después de conversar un poco más, los cuatro se dirigieron a los establos, con sirvientes llevando costales de pescado y piezas de pollo, al llegar Anna estaba temblando de emoción.

-Toothless, estoy aquí amigo, tengo comida- dijo Hiccup, miro a su alrededor, pero solo estaba Stomfly acostada sobre un poco de paja.

Lo siguiente que Hiccup sintió fue algo muy pesado cayendo en su espalda y una dos risas forzadas.

-Toothless ya es muy tarde para jugar, ¡y bájate de encima lagarto inservible!- decía Hiccup tirado en el suelo con su compañero sentado sobre él.

Ya parado Hiccup se fijo que solo Elsa, Anna y Astrid, las dos personas que traían la comida habían huido por el miedo dejando los costales en el suelo.

Stomfly al ver su comida se levanto y se dirigió a comer, pero Toothless se quedo mirando a Elsa un segundo, los ojos de la reina y del dragón se encontraron mutuamente durante mucho tiempo, Toothless se acercaba despacio hacia Elsa, el corazón de Elsa latía rápidamente mientras el dragón se acercaba, un poco de escarcha se esparcía por el suelo, esto sorprendió a Astrid y Hiccup , habían comprobado lo que escucharon en la isla Kaira, Toothless estaba al frente de ella olfateándola un poco.

-reina Elsa, creo que usted ya lo había visto pero el es Toothless , un furia nocturna, hasta ahora el único en su especie, saluda Toothless- Toothless le sonrió a Elsa.

-veo por que el nombre tan curioso- decía Elsa viendo la falta de dientes en la boca de Toothless y llevando sus manos cerca de su pecho – ¿es el único en su especie?, ¿no han encontrado otro?-

-por desgracia no- Hiccup vio a Elsa un poco nerviosa y se acerco a ella, esto en vez de calmar a Elsa hiso su corazón ir aun mas rápido y que el color subiera a su cara, Anna y Astrid se mantenían al margen de la situación observando calladas y con una sonrisa picara.

-no debe tenerle miedo, Toothless no la lastimara- tomo la mano de Elsa y la acerco a su amigo, Elsa no sabía porque estar más nerviosa, si por tocar un dragón o por que el joven vikingo la estuviera agarrando de su mano.

-usted puede tranquila- Hiccup dejo su mano a pocos centímetros de Toothless, la miro por unos segundos y después apoyo su cabeza en ella con los ojos cerrados, Elsa se sorprendió un poco, pero estaba emocionada por tocar un dragón, el tacto duro un poco mas y después se separaron.

-lo hice… ¡lo hice, Hiccup!- dijo mirando a Hiccup alegremente como una niña, pero aparto su mirada de él rápidamente, se avergonzó al perder su compostura como reina y haber hablado con tanta famialidad con su invitado.

A Hiccup no le disgusto eso, sino que le gustaba ver ese brillo de alegría en esos azules ojos y tener su cara tan cerca.

* * *

Después fue el turno de Anna, estaba más emocionada que nerviosa, Astrid la ayudo a tocar a Stomfly, y esta no tardo en corresponder el saludo, Anna le pregunto cómo Toothless podía comer sin dientes, le explicaron que sus dientes eran retractiles.

Los cuatro estaban hablando sobre los dragones y alimentándolos, Elsa vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Hiccup, ¿Qué es eso en la cola que trae Toothless?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cola artificial de Toothless.

\- Toothless perdió parte de su cola hace mucho, cuando lo encontré en el bosque estaba atrapado en una red y la parte izquierda de su cola se encontraba mutilada, el no puede volar solo por eso le construí este mecanismo artificial, con el puede volar pero siempre que alguien maneje la otra parte de la cola- decía mirando a su dragón de frente poniendo una sonrisa lastimera.

-¿¡Quién sería tan cruel para hacerle algo así!?- decía Anna un poco molesta.

-fui yo- dijo Hiccup sin dejar de mirar a su amigo – yo fui el que disparo la red que le quito el cielo a mi amigo, y por eso tenía que pagárselo de algún modo- esto sorprendió a ambas hermanas, Elsa dirijo su mirada a Astrid y ella le asintió con la cabeza, esto confirmo las palabras de Hiccup.

-aun que eso no te dejo contento he amigo, si, tuviste que emparejar las cosas no es cierto?, ahora él y yo estamos iguales, ambos necesitamos el uno del otro- decía mientras tocaba su prótesis cubierta, Anna y Elsa no entendían que quería decir, pero al ver a ambos amigos jugar sabían que esto no era un problema para ellos.

* * *

 **Hola que tal, como están?**

 **Espero que bien, quisiera agradecerles a las personas nuevas que están aquí y que me apoyan aun cuando deje esto olvidado durante un tiempo.**

 **Estoy en una batalla ahora mismo ya que me distraje mucho durante el año y tengo la amenaza de no graduarme, pero sé que podre hacerlo, denme su apoyo en ambos casos para que lo logre y pueda continuar esta historia.**

 **También en mi mente a rondado la idea para otro fic, pero esperare a que este más desarrollado para comenzar a crearlo.**

 **También quería aclarar que este fic sucede después de HTTYD 1 y antes de HTTYD 2, por lo cual si avanzo lo suficiente tal vez incluya la trama de la segunda película, pero eso será mucho más adelante.**

 **También no podía faltar la trama dramática en esta historia, así que les diré un pequeño spoiler y les diré que tiene que ver con el pasado de Kristoff, intenten adivinar lo que pasara si es que quieren (*INSERTAR RISA MALVADA*).**

 **Si tienen algún comentario, pregunta, queja o acotación a la historia, por favor no duden en dejar un review, en verdad me encanta leerlos**

 **Soy Natch_Reader y juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.**


End file.
